Nuka's Spirit Lives On
by Ultra King Fan
Summary: Hello folk's, this is my first fan fic story, which focuses on my favourite character from the Lion King 2, which is Nuka! What if Vitani, Kovu & Kiara saw Nuka's spirit? How would they react? What would Nuka say? Would he blame Kovu for his death, or would he be happy to see his brother and sister again? Read to find out! :DD
1. I Miss Him

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **BTW, let me just get some things out of the way, saying that no, I don't like to think that Nuka and Vitani are Scar's children. Why you ask? Because it has just never been confirmed. I also don't like to think that Nala is really Vitani's mother, again, because of no proof of confirmation. I just simply don't like these theories. I just simply like to think that Nuka, Vitani & Kovu have all the same mother, which of course is Zira. **

**Anyway, now with all of that out of the way, enjoy reading!**

 **PEACE! ;)**

* * *

About a month went by after the rivalry of the Pridelander's, and Outsiders' finally came to an end, thanks to Simba's golden hearted daughter Kiara.

With Zira finally gone, everyone was happy to be ''one'' with each other. But for Vitani, there was one lion who she always thought about. Someone who she wished he was with them right now. Thats's right, her older brother Nuka.

One evening, Kovu spotted Vitani on top of Pride Rock, with her head down, looking quite sad. He went over to her, to ask why she looked so upset.

Kovu: ''Hey sis. What's wrong?''

Vitani turned to her brother. She felt like she was going to burst into tear's, but she managed to explain why she was so upset.

Vitani: "Kovu... Suddenly tear's came out of her eyes. ...I miss Nuka.''

When he heard those word's, Kovu felt upset as well. Then the two lion's were remembering the day when Zira, Nuka, and the rest of the Outsider's ambushed Simba at the Gorge, and chased him down to the pile of log's, where he was forced to climb up the logs' to escape. However, (as we all know,) Nuka volunteerd to kill Simba, just to simply make his mother proud of him. Unfortunatley, this action of course, (as we all know,) led him to his downfall, when a weak log that his back-left paw was standing on, slipped, which made him fall. When Zira and Vitani looked in shock, he finally landed on a pile of log's hard-on, and then finally a big log came rolling down towards him at full speed, landing on him head-on, leading to his tragic death. His last word's were: ''I'm sorry mother... I tried.'' Zira felt heartbroken when her own first son died. Thus everyone, incl. Kovu and Vitani, were all silent to mourn over the fact that he did all this, just to be noticed. And when Vitani thought about the day's when she was a cub, she now felt guilty about every time they argued about Kovu being the chosen one, plus losing her mother as well, as she then always thought to herself like, ''All of this fighting arguing was for absolutley nothing.'' And now ever since being accepted back into the Pride Land's, Vitani made sure that Nuka would always be remembered by not just the Outsider's, but also the Pridelander's. Even Simba respected that, even though Nuka did try to kill him, he understood why he did it, as Vitani explained to him, so he was able to forgive him as well, which Vitani appreciated very much.

While remembering all of those event's that caused there brother's death, Kovu then asked Vitani: ''What if it was really my fault that caused our brother's death?''

Vitani gave him a disgusted look. ''Dont you ever say that again Kovu!'' she snapped.

''Of course it's not your fault, you know that.''

Kovo: ''Sorry sis. I was just thinking silly, that's all.''

Vitani smiled. ''It's OK bro.'' she said.

Kovu smiled as well. ''I miss him too.''

Vitani: ''Even though he called you a little termite, I'm sure that deep down, he really did love you, especially when we were all little, and before Mother became obsessed of killing Simba, and before putting all her focus on you to become King of the Pride Land's.''

This made Kovu feel better.

''Thank's sis.'' he said.

Vitani: ''Remember that, OK?''

Kovu: ''OK.''

By the time they remembered all of this, it was almost dark. Just then, Kovu had an idea.

''I'll tell you what sis... he said. ''We should go back to the Gorge, and pay our respect's to him. I'm sure he would have loved it that we were there for him.''

This made Vitani smile, with tear's still in her eye's.

Vitani: ''That is a brilliant idea Kovu. He deserved a chance of living in Pride Rock with us.''

Kovu: ''That is true sis. That is true.''

Vitani: ''We will go to the Gorge tomorrow morning.''

And with that, the two lion's went to sleep in the cozy cave of Pride Rock, where all the Pridelanders' and Outsider's were already asleep by the time Vitani and Kovu finally came in to sleep for themselves. They both lied down on their favourite spot's, and went to sleep. They wondered how they would both feel when they will go back to the place where their brother passed away. They both felt nervous for the next day, but they were determined to pay their respect's to their fallen brother, no matter what. And with that, Kovu and Vitani went to sleep, preparing for the next day.


	2. What Could Have Been

The next morning came, and Vitani and Kovu were both stretching out of their sleep, ready to have breakfast, and then finally head to the Gorge, to pay their respect's to Nuka. They found a zebra that was already dead and it was still fresh to eat, so they had their breakfast on the zebra, then had a drink, and finally they both felt ready to go.

Just before they were about to leave, Kiara called out their name's and went to them.

''Where are you both going?'' she asked the two lion's.

Kovu: ''We are going to the Gorge, where our older brother died Kiara.''

Kiara felt sorry for what she had just heard. She had never seen Nuka when she was growing up, but she had always heard about him, when Vitani made sure that the Pridelander's and especially the Outsider's never forget who he was. Just then, Kiara asked:

''Would you like me to come with you for support? The both of you will might feel you can't do this on yourselve's, so I will be more than happy to help, you know that.''

Kovu gave Kiara a stroke on her cheek with his cheek.

''Thank's Kiara.'' he said.

With that, the three lion's were on their way to the Gorge. It was taking a long time to get there than Kovu remembered, since the three lion's were walking the same path Simba & Kovu took, before the event's of the ambush, but they were soon getting close. On the way, Vitani and Kovu were telling Kiara everything about Nuka, from how much neglect he felt when Zira was teaching Kovu to become King of Pride Rock, and eventually kill Simba while he mostly was just ignored by their mother.

Kiara: ''Oh my. I never knew how much Zira was that determined to make you King, including to kill father, Kovu.'' Kovu felt upset.

Vitani: ''Her only focus on Kovu led to his death Kiara. Mind you, it was his own fault.''

Then she explained to her how the Outsider's ambushed Simba, and how they chased him to the pile of logs that led to Nuka's death. Then Vitani told Kiara on how Simba tried to climb up the logs to escape, while just then Nuka volunteerd to kill Simba himself, but failed. But of course Vitani told Kiara why he was attempting to kill her father, so she would understand.

Kiara: ''Dont worry. I understand.''

Vitani: ''He only wanted to make Mother proud Kiara.''

Kiara: ''I can imagine. It must have been depressing for him, not feeling loved.''

Kovu: ''If only Mother could just let go of her hate, and focus on all of us, not just me, ALL of us, this would have never happened.''

Vitani: ''I told this to Kovu last night, that even though he used to call him a ''little termite'', because he was getting jealous of him of having all the attention from Mother, I'm pretty sure deep down he loved him.''

Kiara: ''You know what? He would have loved it at Pride Rock. It would have given him the chance to feel loved again.''

Vitani: ''And what was all this fighting for? Mother always told us that Simba, including you Kiara, and the rest of your pride were the enemies of us, and now when I think of what she told us, when me, Kovu & Nuka were young, she literally just brainwashed us into believing so.''

Kiara shook her head. ''I wish I knew him before.'' she said.

Kovu: ''Well he did know who you were Kiara. We all did. I just wish he got to know you better.''

After a while, the three lions were finally at the Gorge, where the Pride land's and Out land's were divided. Then they all looked at the view of the Out land's, where it was nothing but dry desert. Then they all looked down to the Gorge, which amazingly was still a river, and Kovu and Vitani said goodbye to their brother, while Kiara paid her respect's too.

Kiara then turned to Kovu and Vitani, who were both crying tears out of their eyes.

''He would be very proud with the both of you, I just know it.'' she said.

Kovu and Vitani both let out a smile to Kiara, and she smiled back in responce. After paying their respect's to Nuka, the three of them were ready to go home, but little did they know that they would have a huge surprise waiting for them that night...


	3. We'll See You Again Soon Brother

After paying their respect's to their fallen brother, Vitani, Kovu & Kiara were almost home. It was already dark, and the three lion's looked up to see the beautiful star's glowing above the sky.

Vitani: ''Wow, what a beautiful view.'' Then she had a thought. ''Do you think he's up there, looking down on us right now?''

Kovu: ''I would love to think so sis.''

Vitani: ''But what if the King's of the past did not forgive him, because he tried to kill Simba?''

Kiara then jumped in.

Kiara: ''Hey Vitani, listen to this OK? My father once told me that if a lion did bad deed's, he could still be forgiven, if he had regret's on what he did wrong, or he just made a wrong decision. He could also be forgiven if he was just raised badly, that made him do bad thing's. And in your brother's case, he only tried to kill my father just to make your mother proud, because he felt negelected by her of course.''

Kovu: ''And it made him pay the price.''

Kiara: ''Exactly. But I would just try not to worry about it, because there might still be a chance that the King's of the past have forgiven him.''

Vitani smiled. ''Thank's Kiara.'' she said.

The group were just about to continue their way back home, but just then, the lion's heard a voice, echoing in the sky.

 _''Vitani! Kovu!''_ shouted the voice.

The lion's were all astonished to hear the voice calling to them.

 _''Vitani! Kovu!''_ shouted the voice again.

Kovu: ''Who's there?!''

The three lion's were all confused. Who's voice was it? What did it want from them? How did it know the former Outsider's names? Vitani started to wonder who was calling to them. She closed her eye's and tried to listen carefully to the voice. There was something about this voice. Why was it calling out to her, and her brother? As the voice kept repeating the two lion's name's, she started to realize that the voice calling to them sounded awfully familiar. Vitani gasped, as she opened her eye's in shock. It sounded like the voice of her older brother! She quickly looked all around the area to see if her brother was out there.

Vitani: ''Nuka?! Are you there?!''

Voice: _''Stay where you are sis, I'm coming down!''_

Vitani, Kovu & Kiara all looked up to see bright dark blue cloud's surrounding them, while coming close to each other. When they made contact, a bright, light blue light appeared and glowed in the center of the cloud's, and then the light started to slowly come down to the Earth, while it changed into a little piece of light, moving by itself! The three lion's were all looking in shock, as suddenly as the light reached the Earth, the little piece of light started to get bigger, and was changing into the shape of a lion! As The lion started to become more visible, Vitani, Kovu & Kiara took a hard look, and saw that it had a scraggy mane, including a messy tail & whiskers! Vitani & Kovu were gobsmacked to find out who it was. It was Nuka! The lion then started to slowly approach towards his brother & sister with complete exitement, and then stopped when he was up close and personal with his sibling's. His brown fur glowed, and the three lion's could see through him. He looked like a ghost, although it was really his spirit.

Then, Nuka suddenly started to speak!

Nuka: ''Boy have I missed you both! It's pretty lonely up there without the two of you!''

Vitani nervously started to slowly approach him. She was about to cry again.

Vitani: ''Brother? Is that really you?!''

Nuka: ''It sure is me, but please don't cry sis.''

But Vitani cried anyway. She missed her brother so much, and now he was there, talking to her like he came back from the dead! (Which, he kind of was.)

Vitani started to speak again.

Vitani: ''I've missed you so much Nuka. I still miss you to this day! There is not a day that goes by that I do not think of you! And I'm sorry I was not nicer sister to you. Please, PLEASE forgive me Nuka!''

While her head sunk down to the ground, Nuka came close to his sister, then sat down, and put his paw on her chin, while her cheek's were full of tears. Vitani could not feel his paw on her, but she still had her eye's closed, and was too upset to open them.

Nuka: ''I know you miss me sis, but there is no need to plead for forgiveness from me. If there is anyone that should ask for forgiveness, that should be ME. I was not nice to you either. I used to bully you, and call Kovu a ''little termite'', remember? So instead I will ask you, and Kovu... can you two forgive me for not being a nicer brother to you both?

Vitani raised her head up, and managed to make a little weak smile.

Vitani: ''Of course Nuka.''

Kovu: (Scared to say it,) Umm... uuh... Y-yes, I-I-I can forgive you... brother.''

Nuka then looked at Kovu, who was nervous that he would blame him for his death.

Nuka: ''Hey Kovu, come here for a minute would ya?''

Kovu slowly approched to him.

Nuka: ''Kovu, I know you blame yourself for what happened to me that day, but the truth is, it's absolutley not your fault brother, it's MY fault. I, was the one who went up those pile of log's, so the only person to blame for my death is myself. No one else, just ME. Also, as you just said earlier today to Kiara, I only wanted to make Mother proud, and you're right, I paid the price for it, so there is absolutely no reason to blame yoursef for my action's.''

Kovu felt much better after hearing those word's from his brother.

Kovu: ''Thanks Nuka. I have not told Vitani this... well... not all of it anyway, but after your death, I've always had this feeling of guilt that what if it WAS my fault that you died?''

Nuka: ''It's not your fault Kovu. Like I said: the only person to blame for my death is ME.''

Kovu managed to smile, and tried to hug his brother, while amazingly Nuka hugged him too! Like Vitani, he could not feel Nuka's body touching his body, but he didn't care. He had not felt loved by Nuka most of his life, when he was still alive. The only time kovu could ever remember feeling loved by his big brother, was when he licked him on the head, when he was just born. But of course that all changed when Scar chose Kovu to be the new king of Pride Rock, and Nuka felt utterly jealous about that.

Nuka: ''Oh, and by the way, I truely am so sorry I acted like I did not love you, and called you a ''little termite''. I was jealous. I admit it, right now, I was jealous of you.''

Kovu: ''That's OK Nuka. I can forgive you for that, because you still are my big brother, and I always loved you.''

Nuka: ''If only I could just let go of my jealousy, then maybe I could have treated you better as a brother. But then again if I did not leave you on your own that day, you would have never met Kiara!''

Kovu laughed. ''Yeah that is true bro!''

Then Nuka turned to Kiara.

Nuka: ''Aah, Princess, it's nice to see you!

Kiara: ''Hello Nuka. Your brother and sister have told me a lot about you. I'm sorry you felt neglected by your mother, and what led you to your death. I know that you tried to kill my father, but it's OK, because I understand what you went through, so I can forgive you for that. But too bad we never met each other in person. I'm sure you would have loved it in Pride Rock! You deserved a chance like everyone else.''

Nuka: ''Thanks Princess. Yeah I'm sorry I tried to kill your father, but I'm glad that Vitani & Kovu explained to you why I was attempting to kill your father, and I'm also glad that you understand.''

Kiara smiled, and nodded for his apology.

Kiara: ''Please, just call me Kiara.''

Nuka: ''OK. I was only joking though.''

Kiara laughed.

Vitani: ''Hey Nuka, what about Mother? Or Scar? Are they up there with you?''

Nuka: (looking unhappy, and sighs) ''No Vitani. Mother & Scar are not up there with me. When I got up there, I asked the Kings of the Past where I was, and they told me that I was forgiven by them, and then I asked them if Mother was up there too, but unfortunatly they told me that there was too much anger and hate inside her, so she was unworthy of becoming One of us. And the same goes to Scar. In other words, they told me that Mother is with Scar, in the Underworld.''

Vitani & Kovu were shocked to hear what Nuka just said. Their mother was in the Underworld. They could not believe it!

Kovu: ''(sighs) If only she could have let go of her hate towards Simba.''

Vitani: ''At least her thirst for vengance on Simba is over.''

Nuka: ''Yeah, I know. Anyway, as much as I have loved seeing you two again, and you Princess, it's getting pretty late, so you three should get some sleep now. I'm feeling tired myself. But Vitani, Kovu, I want you both to remember this:

The two sibling's listened carefully to their big brother.

Nuka: ''Whenever either of you feel down, or lost, just call to me, and I will be there for you both.''

Vitani & Kovu then gave their brother a hug. They still could not feel his body, but seeing him again was good enough for them.

Vitani: ''I love you, brother.'',with tears dripping down her eye's again.

Nuka: ''I know. I love the both of you, even if I did not show it that much, especially you Kovu.''

Even Kovu dropped a tear, but managed to smile after.''

Kovu: ''That's OK Nuka. We'll see you again soon.''

Nuka gave Kovu a wink, and then turned to Kiara one last time.

Nuka: ''Please look after my family Kiara, and just for one more time, tell your father that I'm very sorry for trying to kill him.''

Kiara nodded, and said: ''I Will. It's been a real pleasure finally getting to know you Nuka.''

Nuka: ''Thank you Kiara, and you're welcome!''

Nuka then started to take a few step's back from his sibling's, and started to get smaller, while his spirit was a little light blue light again, and then slowly made his way back into the same cloud's he came down with.

''Goodbye!'', he shouted from above, and then the cloud's that were earlier connected to each other started to disconnect, and amazingly they moved away from each other quite faster than the three lion's were expecting, but then all that the lion's could see was nothing but the stars above them, and the dark blue sky.

Nuka, and the cloud's were gone.

There was silence for a moment, but then Kiara said: ''Should we go home now?"

Then the lion's started heading their way back home.

When they finally got back to Pride Rock, they went to their sleeping spot's. They were all happy, now knowing that Nuka became One with the King's.

In the morning, the three lion's then started telling everyone the new's that they saw Nuka's spirit. Everyone was happy about it, while at the same time some of them were even shocked to hear.

Kiara kept her promise to Nuka, where she walked up to her father, who was listening to the whole story, then told her father that he was sorry for his action's. Simba accepted Nuka's apology.

Vitani then walked to the top of Pride Rock, and looked up to the sky.

Then, she heard her brother's voice again. She could not see him, but she did not mind.

His voice echoed in the sky when he spoke.

Nuka: ''I love you... my sister.''

Then she felt wind breezing at her. She closed her eye's, and enjoyed the cool breeze of wind Nuka threw at her. She looked up, opened her eye's and said: ''I love you too... my brother.''

Then she joined Kovu & Kiara on a hunting trip, feeling happy that now she know's that her brother is in a happier place, and that his spirit lives on, including that he has become ''One'' in the Circle of Life, in the heavens above.

 _The end._


End file.
